


Dibs on the Fluff

by Nezanie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, everyone is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: In which Glimmer teases Adora about Catra’s fluffiness a little too much and it turns into a cute mess. (Glitradora)





	Dibs on the Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupidly cute I stopped drinking my tea with any sugar??? 
> 
> Next month I wanna try posting some original works on my patreon. I hope it goes well.

Catra loved attention, she couldn’t deny she lived for the spotlight shining down on her. Rarely she felt that she was successful in her many, many plans to show her worth and it felt super good being validated. It was all she ever wanted. Granted in Bright Moon, this need wasn’t really so  _ great _ anymore - she had friends now as surprising as it was, gone was the itch to recklessly charge for fame. Actually, scratch that, being so shocked at the fact  _ herself _ that she was happy, she had companions was something a bit too much even for her. She had dignity, a lot of it but  _ this _ was something else. Whatever this happening in front of her was.

“How can you be so soft, it's frustrating,” Glimmer grumbled shuffling in her lap, her eyes were half closed as she played with her hands, stroking and suddenly she had the urge to pinch the soft skin. It was weird how competitive she was with Catra for anything really.

Catra growled from her perch on her neck, “Hey, I lost a bet this once I’ll keep my word about this whole cuddly thing but stop  _ that _ .” Catra removed the fingers pulling the skin on the back of her hand none too gently.

“Sorry,” Glimmer said sheepishly patting the spot who thankfully had not reddened that much. She should've known better than to test Catra’s irritability after a loss. “It’s just so weird, you’re so soft and it’s skin but it feels like a nice cat’s coat.”

“A nice what?” Catra seemed so confused as Glimmer repositioned to frown at her.

Glimmer didn’t have time to be shocked or think about how she could even explain a domestic animal hearing the door creaking open. Adora was looking completely bushed as she dragged her feet into her own room. More often than not her friends hang out in it so the company wasn’t a surprise. Even when she wasn’t with them her room was their hangout spot, a rare occasion since they usually stuck together through thick and thin. 

“I came back from my bath just to see you guys flirting?” she chuckled rubbing her eyes, her tone showing her words were in jest.

“I won a little game we made a bet on,” Glimmer explained puffing out her chest in pride. She removed her arms from Catra’s neck so she could hold the girl’s dejected face in her hands. She rubbed her thumb across her cheeks and sighed happily. Adora’s face was priceless, her eyebrows would have punched a whole in the ceiling if they could come off from her face with how high they rose.

“You’re being meek,” Adora pointed out, “You’re never…” she gestured at the two of them at a loss for words.

“I am not one to lie  _ OR _ go back on my word,” Catra huffed, Adora’s face grew bored and she sighed, “Okay, fine, I might distort the truth for my own gain, semi-lie but it’s not all the time and keeping my word has nothing to do with lying,”

“Okay, true, you’re just good with words I’ll…” Adora snapped her mouth shut as Glimmer pleasantly shuffled in Catra’s arms hugging her closely. “I thought you didn’t hug,”

“She’s so  _ soft _ Adora,” Glimmer hummed knowing fully well how much fun it would be to tease them both.

“I  _ know _ . I used to have to hold her hand up until we came to our superio-” Adora began her fervent retelling only to be stopped by a series of angry exclamations. She crossed her arms looking at the embarrassed Catra straight in the eyes, “What?”

“Oy, oy, why are you telling her that? It was years ago! We were tiny, chubby things,” she protested, it didn’t really look all that intimidating with Glimmer nuzzling into her turning her back to Adora. She heard that click of tongue Adora made when she was thinking of ways to halt her temper from flaring.

Adora, nose upwards and expression offended didn’t relent. Her boiling point couldn’t be far Glimmer mused. “You’ve never let me hug you after we grew up. It’s been years.” Adora angrily pointed at the pair.

“Petty much!” 

Ever the model cadet she was quick to counter, “We’re supposed to be girlfriends, all three of us, if I’m not wrong,”

Catra snorted, she wasn’t about to lose this battle of wits. Smiling, with her chin on top of Glimmer’s head she grinned, “You didn’t even know what ‘girlfriends’ meant up until Glimmer asked you out!”

“You...uh...erm.. _.you _ didn’t know what it meant until you met Entrapta,” Adora assumed correctly.

“Dammit,” Catra hissed under her breath. The pair glared daggers at each other coming up empty for anything else they could use against the other.

Glimmer snickered into Catra’s shoulder finding the exchange rather adorable. She didn’t really want to interrupt, their squabbles were harmless and silly most of the time, it was just starting to feel lonely being ignored like that. She stuck her tongue out at Adora, who whipped her head from Catra to her in shock, and smiled smugly, “Well too bad, it’s my turn staying nice and cosy, as close as possible to Catra, safe and warm you know,”

Adora’s face scrunched right up, she was obviously a little miffed. It was strange to her, she felt jealous that much she could make that out. She knew Glimmer was loved picking on either of them, almost to Catra’s level of prank doing addiction. It felt silly to feel like that nonetheless when Adora was going out with both of them. They were leaving her out and it was bugging her she couldn’t help it. She had to find a way to squeeze in somehow and when her mind was set it wouldn’t waver for anything else. Adora was a doer. 

“Then let’s make a bet!” she offered index finger direct onto Glimmers nose. Glimmer almost went cross eyed staring at the finger as it pushed her nose playfully. Wriggling it, she tilted her head, “Why? I’ve already won my reward, what’s in it for me?”

Adora wasn’t about to waver. She squatted so she could talk more comfortably to Glimmer,“If you win, I’ll do whatever you want,”

“Hmmmm,” Glimmer seemed intrigued, Adora just had to have a bait that would catch her completely.

“And if we get any dessert this month,” she started. Didn’t even need to finish that sentence, they were both gluttons.

“Adora?! really?” she sounded ravenous, excited. Couldn’t blame her, with the ongoing war making anything sweet was a luxury so they could only afford to do it enough times to keep morale high within the ranks. It usually was in some kind of occasion or other, sometimes it was for the meetings between all princesses. When Bright Moon had to keep up appearances.

“For a month?”she asked.

Adora seemed determined, she didn’t back off seeing Glimmer take her bait, hook, line and sinker, “Cross my heart,” 

The princess gasped, her arms squeezing Catra’s neck a little too strongly. Catra slapped her arm until she slackened her pull with a mumbled apology. Glimmer now knew Adora was serious. Catra was just amused, watching this while contest play out.

“I’ll think about it if you add a month,” she raised the price of the bargain testing her rival, and girlfriend one last time.

Adora’s eye twitched, she placed a hand on her hip and nodded, “Fine, but I get to choose what we’re doing,”

“Deal!”

“How come I don’t get a say in this?” Catra interjected, a raised hand and eyes narrowed with no hint of amusement, “I’m not a prize to be won, I like the love being thrown at me but ladies, please? Some decorum,”

“Well, I won fair and square so this’ll be part of the bargain,” Glimmer entwined her hand in Catra’s pulling it down. She was making that pouty face with puffed up cheeks she loved using on her mother. It was still mild so perhaps Catra could sway her.

Catra flicked her forehead, “You’re a princess, sparkles you know that’s not how bargaining works. You can’t change the rules after you sign the contract.”

“Aww please,” Glimmer’s lower lip trembled in her full blown pleading mode. It worked wonders in getting Adora to do anything. Her mother had grown immune to it and Catra knew if she diverted her attention to anything else it wouldn’t get her either.

With a ‘humph’ she turned her head to stare at the wall, “Lemme think...No,”

Glimmer’s crestfallen expression was enough to get her to think it over again since the silly dumbass peeked at her, she couldn’t help her curious nature. Truthfully, she truly wasn’t keen on being the chip on the table however a competition between her two most beloved intrigued her inner devilish child and on a whim she decided to see were all of this was going. 

Looking up to the ceiling and breathing out from her mouth she decided her need for entertainment won out, plus it would give her a rest from all this  _ touchy touchy _ nonsense. At least her face stopped burning, “Oh,  _ alright _ , as long as I get to be the judge and jury. And it’s only to replace Glimmer’s win, if you lose you’re not getting back this hugging session thing.” 

“Yes!” they both explained in victory. Throwing your opponent a thumbs up, Catra couldn’t believe how cute her dorks could be.

Adora ran out of the room without further ado saying something about bringing the necessary materials. Catra and Glimmer were left to blink at the imaginary smokey trail she left. They were almost shocked not to see any imprints on the floor with how she charged of.

Glimmer was looking one way and by the time she looked back to greet Adora, the girl was gone. Tapping Catra’s chest with her head gently she mumbled, “Do I have to get off now or…?”

Catra smirked nuzzling their foreheads together, a catlike sort of happiness radiating, “Nah, you can do that after a kiss,” Leaning down to take just what she wanted Glimmer wasn’t given any time to reply, she didn’t really need to consent she was the biggest sucker for smooches from her two favourite people. 

Adora returned in just about 10 minutes bringing a rolled up mat they used for martial arts training. Glimmer went from confused to sweating bullets and narrowing her eyes at the thing. She was better at the magical stuff as her lovely girls called it and if Adora chose something physical, the well trained athletic muscle head had an advantage.

“First one to get downed on the mat loses!” she declared sticking her tongue out at Glimmer in retribution. 

Glimmer growled stomping a foot, her teasing redirected right back to bite her, “No fair you’re playing dirty choosing something you’re good at,”

“All’s fair when you’re playing to win,” Adora shrugged, “Besides it’s not like you never won a square off with me,”

Glimmer grumbled under her breath turning to her one last hope, “Catra say something to her!”

Catra yawned sitting cross legged a few feet away from them. Clutching her legs and letting herself fall onto her bag she hummed uninterested. 

“Catra!”

“Love you let her choose the game, can’t argue with that,” she replied, stretching her legs and waving the princess off lazily. She really just wanted to get this over with, it was dinner time soon enough. It did sound nice, watching them roll around and get all hot…Maybe dinner could wait. “She’s right too, you’re plenty strong,”

The flattery seemed to get to her and she laughed it off before remembering why she was so affronted, “Okay, best two out of three then!” Glimmer would at least win one then.

Adora cracked her knuckles for effect, “If you insist.” Glimmer flailed her hands, a deep guttural sound coming from her throat showing she wasn’t about to let them off without any visible complaints. She had to keep her word as Princess of Bright Moon, running from a challenge? Unthinkable! 

“All right fine let’s do thissss!” she roared trying to psyche herself up as they took up their starting position. Adora removed her sword leaving it on the floor by the pointed end of the mat.

“In the mat corner to my left, we’ve got princess grumbly about to give it her all! Keep that butt healthy pretty princess okay?” Catra announced as the contestants warmed up with a few preparatory stretches. Glimmer frowned at her looking a little flush. “On my right, the hope of Bright Moon and all of our planet ready to brawl it out and get touch-”

“ _ Catra!” _ Adora nearly screeched obviously not as keen to let her go on.

“What? Who wouldn’t wanna touch their absolutely soft looking, smooth talkin pretty girlfriend,” Catra winked at the pair. Glimmer’s blush was egging her on though she didn’t seem so annoyed about the prospect of getting  _ nice and close _ to Adora. She did stop looking concerned as they voiced the little perk of their competition - probably realising the one advantage. 

Adora didn’t seem to take the joke as well as she hoped so the feline inspected her nails nonchalantly ignoring the bad look she was getting and played the next prank in her journal. “Fine then, Ready?  _ SETGO _ ,”

“Hey! OMPH,” Glimmer didn’t have time to protest at the random signal to begin. Adora’s shoulder shoved into her stomach, she was probably feeling the girl’s full weight. ‘ _ Thank god she’s not Shera right now,’  _ she thought instinctively doing the one thing that came naturally to her. Adora nearly tripped to her knees losing balance once Glimmer was no longer in her arms.

Looking behind her where the girl had warped she rolled to the corner, clearly showing off, retrieved and unsheathed her sword, “For the glory of GraySkull!”

“Hey transforming is no fair!” Glimmer matched her She ra’s own affronted look.

“You warped away!”

Glimmer scoffed, “It’s not cheating if it’s a natural ability,”

“It’s your princess ability?! How is that not cheating?” Adora towered over Glimmer had to lean down for the girl not to hurt her neck.

Catra rolled her eyes, pressing her fingers to her mouth and blowing her best, loudest whistle she had ever mastered yet. She looked rather pleased since her two girls did stop and quirk their brow at her. Glimmer even closed an eye clearly hearing it a bit too well, rubbing her ear to get the tingle out. Catra shook her head, “Either you do it as Adora and Glimmer, not as Shera and princess poof or I’m gone, I’ll go get dinner and lock you guys in here till tomorrow, I swear,”

The two of them stopped arguing almost immediately, slumping and mumbling excuses. Adora reverted back to her normal form looking a little sorry even if she didn’t seem too keen to voice it, ever the competitive fool. Glimmer rubbed the back of her head sheepish. “Sorry,” she whispered in unison with Adora’s own mumbled apology.

Catra laughed dryly, thinking how utterly ridiculous they could be, ‘ _ For being rivals at the moment, they really do get along well enough with all these shared sentences.’ _

“Okay then, just one round before my mum has our heads for being late to dinner again, no take backs,” Glimmer shoved her hand in front of Adora who took it in her own in an instant. With one shake, they went back to the corner of the mat awaiting the signal.

“Alrighty then, final round, the winner takes it  _ all _ aaaaaaaand….” Catra clapped for dramatic executions sake at the same time shouting, “START!”

Glimmer was slippery, every tackle Adora made she sidestepped. A good tactic, Adora wasn’t slow but her stiff textbook moves made her a little stiff. Glimmer tried to push her down and it gave Adora the opportunity to grab her hand. Planting her feet and pushing back against the attack she managed to avoid falling and lunged for Glimmer’s wrist. Slowly, making Catra cock her brow at how the action played out, they held hands and pushed. Adora was grinning, Glimmer was laughing as she walked on the spot unable to make the larger girl even slide.

“Come on move, you can’t tell me I’m not even able to move you,” she giggled as Adora freed a hand and ruffled her hair before holding her in place.

Adora gave a lazy smile as Glimmer grabbed her and pried her hand off. “It’s all about balance, princess, and this mat gives bare skin really good grip,”

“Don’t give me that!” Glimmer chuckled, pulling and trying to catch her off guard. Adora did stumble, regaining her footing a little to quickly and twirled around Glimmer their hands still holding on one another.

Catra huffed, crossing her legs and leaning against the wall of the room. “Great, now they’re play flirting.” This gave her a little bit of an ingenious idea on how to close the competition once and for all. Since they seemed to have forgotten her, she crouched down making sure not to make any noise and blend in the background. The two were too busy trying to jump one another to care, better safe than sorry she watched them closely. Glimmer was hanging on Adora’s back and holding tightly. Instead of trying to throw her off Adora kneeled down and extricated her neck from the hold of Glimmer’s arms. The giggles and laughter echoed across the room sometimes turning into squeals as they played around.

As they prepared to come apart and try to look for an opening a shadow from the corner of their eye surprised them. The sudden added weight that came right after it had them sway, their legs locked and caused them all to fall onto the mat, the tangled limbs made it difficult to move.

“And the winner is!  _ Catra! _ ” a voice rang between joyous peals of victorious laughter close to their ears. Adora blinked looking down to her hands pressed against the mat, next to her Glimmer was scratching her neck looking sullen for not seeing this turn of events. Adora didn’t know how she didn’t expect it either.

“W-wait! “ Glimmer finally managed to unknot her tongue from the slight shock, “You weren’t participating,”

Catra shrugged, not one to care for details, “Neither of you prohibited anybody else from joining in,”

“That’s not very mature Catra,” Adora said, smirk playing on her lips and causing Catra to step back seeing the teasing light in her eyes. She hated when the girl saw through her, “If you were feeling lonely you-” 

Catra threw her foot forward and Adora was inches away from having it smack into her nose if she hadn’t thrown herself onto her back. Adora cackled kicking the air seeing how flustered Catra was. Catra fumed, hair bristling. Glimmer had to hold back from snorting.

Catra jumped Adora, locking her in place by sitting on her stomach and proceeded to stretch her cheeks, “Whatever you say muscle head, I still won,”

“Fhinne, blegh,” Adora swatted the fingers away from her face and mouth, “Fine, I concede,”

The duo took a look at Glimmer who flinched, she quickly raised her hands and was about to shout for them to stop but it was too late. Glimmer resigned to her fate let them push her down, Catra ruffled her hair. The three of them tumbled around on the mat without a care. How long had it been since they did so? 

Glimmer sighed before laying her head on Catra’s stomach. Adora just giggled by her side, still on her stomach with her arm around Catra’s chest. Glimmer raised her arm so she could hold Adora’’s hand nuzzling into the back of it. 

“Okay fine, Catra wins, so what do you want?” Adora conceded. Glimmer nodded feeling content just to finally lay down.

“Hmm well, since cuddles was the prize and I don’t care for sweets, it’s be nice if Glimmer brushed my hair again,” Catra hummed before stuttering realising how forward that had been, “You know, because I can’t reach all the way back right? Right? ‘Course i’m right.”

“Okay, and what about me?” Adora yawned turning around to face the ceiling. She had to let go for just a second and Glimmer whimpered annoyed. Adora squeezed her hand reassuringly when she had it back.

“Well, a hug would be a nice compromise,” Catra almost laughed hearing the gasp from her oldest, best of all friends. Her beloved. Adora snapped up into sitting position too giddy to stay still, shaking Glimmer's hand in excitement, “Really?”

Catra sighed trying to seem put off by the thought, her own expression was lit up with a foxy smile, “Yeah, what the hell, come here before I change my mind,”

Adora practically launched at her, planting their cheeks together and nuzzling into the now embarrassed and resigned Catra. The next thing she knew, she felt a softness on her lips and it wasn’t until she notice Adora’s eyes were closed that Catra realised she was being kissed. With a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth she returned both the embrace and kiss full force. Behind them a whooping Glimmer cheered them on.

“But don’t forget about me!” she said placing her arms around the both of them as best as she could. It was a special moment they could recall in the battlefield, ready to push them to do their best to come home to one another. A hug between three who had given each other a piece of their own youthful heart in love.


End file.
